El Soltero De Oro
by Yvarlcris
Summary: "Hacía unos días, era un simple Capitán de Fragata, uno de los mejores SEAL y el líder de una unidad de élite que se encargaba de limpiar de criminales su adorado Hawái. Ahora estaba dentro de una completa pesadilla. Y la culpa la tenía su madre. Cada vez estaba más arrepentido de haber encontrado a Shelbourne, la verdad." Pre-slash. Disparatado


**Fic disparatado que surge de una noche de hotel sin nada que ver en la televisión, y es que mi cerebro a veces me hace cosas de estas.**

**Gracias jenny_anderson por tu inestimable ayuda**

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Lenkov y la CBS (aunque para lo que hace con ellos era mejor que nos los dejasen a nosotros)**

**Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños a una persona muy especial. diek09 o eternalmourn, espero que te guste**

* * *

¿Cómo había acabado en aquella situación?

Eso era lo que se preguntaba Steve McGarrett, mientras observaba a la gente que iba y venía por su casa.

Hacía unos días, era un simple Capitán de Fragata, uno de los mejores SEAL y el líder de una unidad de élite que se encargaba de limpiar de criminales su adorado Hawái.

Ahora estaba dentro de una completa pesadilla. Y la culpa la tenía su madre.

Cada vez estaba más arrepentido de haber encontrado a Shelbourne, la verdad.

-**"**_**Hoy, nuestro soltero tendrá que eliminar a una candidata. No parece difícil, ya que el atractivo marine no ha querido intimar con ninguna"**_- decía la voz de la presentadora.

En la playa, cuatro jóvenes, le miraban con una expresión entre indignada y de pena.

-Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro, Danno.

El rubio ni siquiera intentó cambiar su expresión a pesar de que sabía que una cámara lo estaba enfocando en aquel momento.

-Sólo tienes que tener una cita con cada una, no es tan difícil. Vas eliminando candidatas y te quedas con una. Es fácil.

-No pienso tener ninguna cita con nadie.

-_Es que se lleva a su amigo a todos los sitios-_ decía una de las candidatas- _y así es imposible conquistarlo._

-_Tenéis que acostumbraros a eso-_ decía Catherine, que, al igual que Danny, figuraba como asesora, aunque se dedicaba a aconsejar a las chicas

-Oye, Steve. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- una de las chicas, June, se había acercado.

-Sí, claro. ¿Danny?

El rubio le hizo un gesto que claramente quería decir _"¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? No pienso ir contigo"_

-No, Danny se queda aquí.

-¿Perdona? Danny hace lo que le da la gana y tú no tienes nada que decir al respecto.

-Steve…

-Si se quiere venir con nosotros, se viene, y si…

-Steve…

-¿Qué quieres, Danno? ¿No ves que estoy hablando?

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco

-Me lo llevo un momentito- le dijo a June, que hizo una mueca.

-Me cae mal, ¿la elimino ya?- quiso saber Steve cuando estuvieron lejos.

-¿Pero es que estás loco? No puedes llevarme de un lado a otro todo el rato. Estoy aquí como tu asesor por darle gracia al programa. Ambos sabemos que tienes muy claro qué tipo de persona quieres en tu vida.

Steve no dijo nada.

-Ahora vamos y sé amable.

Howard, sonrió detrás de la cámara que estaba manejando. Esto sin duda le encantaría al público.

Steve se acercó a June.

-Dime.

-Esa manía tuya de ir con tu compañero a todas partes… las citas de tres no suelen funcionar. ¿Es por eso por lo que tu madre se vio obligada a inscribirte en esto? ¿Por eso fracasó lo de tu novia?

-Cath no ha sido mi novia. Y lo de mi madre… No sé por qué lo ha hecho, pero créeme si te digo que le pienso pedir explicaciones en cuanto aparezca.

-¿Has visto los "_Trending Topic_"de hoy?

-¿El qué?- porque Steve sabía lo que era el twitter, pero no estaba muy versado en el tema.

-De lo que se habla en las redes sociales acerca de esto.

-¿En serio la gente ve estas cosas?

-Lee

Y ahí estaban, un montón de comentarios que decían que el marine debería dejarse de buscar novia y follarse a su compañero.

* * *

-No, Steven, tirarse desde un avión no es una cita romántica- comentó Danny desesperado desde detrás de la mano que ocultaba su cara.

-Pues no entiendo por qué.

-Dime que lo hiciste a propósito para que June se fuese.

-No, no lo hice. Me pareció que se divertiría.

-No tienes remedio…

-_**"Y sólo quedan tres candidatas"**_

-¿Esa locutora no va a callarse nunca?

-Solo hace su trabajo, Steve.

-Y ese cámara, ¿tiene que seguirnos a todas partes?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, tampoco entendía la obsesión de ese hombre por filmar todas y cada una de las conversaciones que se producían entre los dos amigos.

-Probablemente espera que hablemos de las chicas, dime ¿Cuál te gusta más?

-No quiero salir con ninguna, ni me gustan, ni es así la forma en que me gustaría encontrar a una persona con la que compartir mi vida.

-Lo sé, Steve, pero cuanto antes acabes con esto, más pronto podremos volver a nuestra vida normal, ya sabes: conducir mi coche, hacer que me disparen, provocarme una cardiopatía cada vez que haces una de tus locuras...

Steve sonrió.

Y mientras, en twitter, miles de seguidores se volvían locos.

* * *

-¿Preparado para nuestra cita de hoy?- preguntó Nicole mientras se toqueteaba su largo y ondulado cabello rubio, intentando llamar la atención del guapo marine que tenía en frente.

-¿Hoy?- Steve dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su derecha, Danny, que aún no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí, puso los ojos en blanco antes de asentir.- Es que… bueno… verás… había pensado… Mira, hoy hay partido de los Nets, y Danny y yo íbamos a verlo juntos, será divertido, pizza, cerveza, baloncesto…

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo…- repetía en voz baja Danny enterrando la cabeza entre las manos.

Howard soltó una risita tras la cámara, aquello era digno de ver.

-¿Ocurre algo, Danny?

-¿A parte de ti siendo idiota? No, nada.

-¿Idiota? ¿Por qué?

-No puedo con esto – dijo el rubio para nadie en concreto-. En serio, no he firmado nada, ¿por qué no puedo irme a casa?

-¿Estás bien, Danno?- decía el marine con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no me llevas a cenar?- interrumpió Nicole un poco harta

-Eso, Steve, llévala a cenar.

-Pero hoy es el partido

-¡Ni siquiera te gusta el baloncesto, Steve!

-Siempre lo vemos juntos- comentó el SEAL, abatido

La expresión de Danny se dulcificó

-Grabaré el partido y lo veremos juntos otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Harías eso por mi?

Danny sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ver la sonrisa que se acababa de dibujar en el rostro de su amigo.

-De acuerdo, iremos a cenar. ¿A dónde te apetece ir?

-Me han hablado de "_Chef Mavro"_

Steve miró a Nicole

-Le estaba preguntando a Danny…

En el sillón de su casa, Kono se alegró de estar grabando los programas. La cara del policía de Jersey en ese momento era digna de ver. Más tarde, sería la artífice del gif que inundaría las redes.

-Pues entonces no pinto nada aquí- la mujer se levantó furiosa, y esa noche Nicole abandonó el programa.

-"_**Esto se pone cada vez más interesante"**_

-¿Tu entiendes algo, Danny?

-Déjame en paz, eres un desastre.

Howard se preguntaba por qué no hacían un reality simplemente sobre ellos dos.

* * *

-Bueno, Steve, quedan dos. Sheila y Laolani- dijo Catherine colocando las fotos de las dos candidatas sobre la mesa.- ¿Tienes claro a quién elegir?

Steve observó los retratos con expresión de disgusto.

-Por cierto, ¿esa manía tuya del deporte de riesgo en las citas es para boicotearlas?, A ver, yo mejor que nadie sé que no tienes ni idea de cómo ser romántico pero…

-Creí que sería divertido

-¿Sabes? Tal vez tu madre hizo esto para que aprendieses a valorar lo que tienes.

_**-"Y ha llegado el momento de la decisión, hoy, nuestro soltero de oro nos dirá a quién ha elegido para compartir su vida"**_

Steve se vio de pronto rodeado de gente, con las dos aspirantes a modelo… ah no, a novias, enfrente. A su lado, Catherine tenía una expresión indescifrable mientras que Danny le sonreía dándole ánimos.

-He decidido que no puedo elegir a nadie, porque hace tiempo que mi corazón pertenece a alguien. – dijo después de mucho pensarlo

Ahora Catherine sonrió, dando un imperceptible paso hacia el SEAL ante las furiosas miradas de las contrincantes. Howard, tras la cámara, se frotó las manos y buscó la expresión que sin duda nadie más iba a captar.

-Elijo a Danny.

La sorprendida expresión del rubio, cortesía de Howard, fue la foto más vista en las redes sociales. Mientras que las demás mujeres presentes apretaban los puños.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No podemos seguir negando lo evidente.

-¿Y me lo dices ahora, delante de las cámaras? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que es algo que deberíamos haber hablado antes?

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-No sé, pues… de esto.

-Te quiero, me gustas y sé que yo te gusto a ti. ¿Qué más hay que hablar?

-En serio, tienes un grave problema de comunicación social.

_**-"El público está esperando"**_

-Pues que se vaya al cuerno- dijo Danny-. Y apaga ya esa cámara, que tengo que enseñarle a este idiota cómo se hacen las cosas.- dijo el policía caminando hacia el interior de la casa.

-¿Significa eso que me aceptas?- decía Steve tras él.

_**-"Y esta vez no nos esperábamos el final… o tal vez sí, pero aquí concluye nuestro programa, nos vemos el año que viene, con nuevos solteros a los que emparejar"**_


End file.
